Loss
by leelee0474
Summary: ****Spoiler***** Michael loses someone close to him to death. No names of who the victim is. Mainly Fiona & Tom Card focused.


A/N...I don't have much to say about this one. Broke my heart to write it.

* * *

Fiona's eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her nose was red from sniffling and blowing since she heard the news. She couldn't believe it and was in shock. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. Michael was safe, but the poor man's life had been changed forever. All she could do was cry when Tom Card pulled her into the small meeting room to inform her. Her tears were for Michael who had to get through one of, if not the most, tragic event in his life and she couldn't be there for him. Yes, Sam and Jesse would stay the night with him, but they all knew he wanted Fiona. He had to get through the first night without her. Even Tom Card knew Michael needed Fiona there.

"Fiona, words cannot express how truly sorry I am but I can't get you out today. I tried calling in every favor I had. I pulled everything I could think of to get you out, but they won't let you out until tomorrow. I wish I could get you out, but I just can't." Tom apologized.

"Did it really happen? I just can't believe it happened. It can't be." Fiona whispered.

"It did happen." Tom noticed Fiona looking around the room. He didn't know how much of the information that he had just given got through to her. "Fiona, look at me and tell me what happened. This is important. I need to know you understand."

"Michael and the team proceeded to get Anson and there were shots fired. Michael saw..." Fiona stopped mid sentence and put her hand to her mouth. She let out a sob.

Card knew she understood. He motioned to the guard to unlock her chains. Pulling a chair next to Fiona, Card sat down and did his best to comfort her.

All Fiona would say was "He needs me and I can't be there." All Tom could do was wrap one arm around Fiona and hold her hand while she cried.

Eventually Fiona was cried out. When Tom realized no more tears would come, he began talking to her again. "Fiona, I am going to offer you some advice. This comes after twenty five years of marriage. Do all your crying now. When you get home, Michael will need you to be his rock. I talked to him before I came to meet with you. He's not functioning well right now. You let him break down as much as he needs. Your job right now is to catch him when he falls and to help him stand back up again. When he gets over his grief, he'll be there for you and then you can have your turn to break. You will break Fiona. Even though you weren't in prison for long, this was still a terrible-if not the worst experience you will have ever gone through. He'll help you through it, but you have to take care of him first."

Fiona shook her head, showing she understood. "Let me call him. He needs to hear my voice. I can center him and make it easier for Sam to deal with him tonight."

Card pulled out his phone and handed it to Fiona. "Sam, its Fi. I'm with Card. He told me. Can I talk to Michael? I don't care if he can't talk, just hold the phone up to his ear."

Fiona could hear Sam talking to Michael in the background. Michael came on the line. His voice was raspy and harsh. She could hear his breathing was uneven. His voice broke. All he could say was "Fi..."

She closed her eyes and tried her best to sound strong. "Michael, listen to me. I can't get out tonight, but I will be there in the morning. You need to eat something and drink. Do whatever Sam and Jesse tell you and don't fight. Get some rest."

All Michael could say was "Fiona..." This time the syllables of her name came out in broken sobs.

Fiona shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you hurt. Just remember I love you. I promise I will be there tomorrow. I have to go." Fiona ended the call and handed the phone back to Card.

"How is he?" Card asked.

"All he could say was my name." Fiona said. After taking a moment to compose herself, then stood up. "Take me back to my cell. I just want to get out of this room."

Before Card opened the door, he turned to her and said "When you get out, take care of him. Whatever our differences are, we both care for Michael. You need anything you call me. When you know the arrangements, let me know."

Fiona nodded her head, in fear of speaking h in case she started crying again.

As Card walked out of the prison and got into his car, he said out loud "God help that little girl. She's going to need all the strength she can get."


End file.
